


be a part of the CLOnE club, everything will glow for you

by daryldixonaf



Category: Orphan Black (TV)
Genre: F/F, but that's how real group messages are so you can't blame me, the distribution of dialogue is very off, the whole thing is basically sarah and beth arguing
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-12-04
Updated: 2017-06-10
Packaged: 2018-09-03 17:59:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 5,846
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8724307
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/daryldixonaf/pseuds/daryldixonaf
Summary: a group chat between the clones we all love except maybe not because this is an au where they aren't clones. and also they get super fucking annoying





	1. amount of senior project accomplished- 0%

**Author's Note:**

> hello friend thank you for reading (:  
> this is based off of a yoi fanfic & i forget the title but i read it a while back and loved the idea so here's my spin on it! enjoy!
> 
> detective_childs: beth  
> ahendrix: alison  
> punkrockhoe: sarah  
> goldenratio: cosima  
> delphinecherie: delphine  
> mikas: m.k.  
> tonythetiger: tony  
> *krystal*: krystal  
> helenaluvsfood@gmail.com: helena  
> RachelDuncan: guess

**detective_childs** added  **ahendrix** , **punkrockhoe** , **goldenratio** ,  **mikas** , **tonythetiger** , ***krystal*** , **helenaluvsfood@gmail.com** and **RachelDuncan** tothe conversation.

**detective_childs** named the conversation  **"clone club"**.

 

 

 **detective_childs:** guess what dipshits i have a great idea

 

 **punkrockhoe:** if it was making this groupchat it's a bad idea

 

 **d** **etective_childs:** hang on that was only part of it

 

 **ahendrix:** Why is this called clone club Beth

 

 **detective_childs:** bc we're all insanely hot also give me two seconds i'm pulling something up 

 

 **punkrockhoe:** i'm leaving in 2 seconds

 

 **detective_childs:** shut the fuck up sarah i'll just re-add your ass 

 

 **goldenratio:** heeey guys 

 

 **punkrockhoe:** why did u add helena's email she doesn't even know how to use a phone

 

 **detective_childs:** why does she have an email then 

 **detective_childs:** okay so basically miss bowles says on her website that we can work in a group for our senior project 

 

 **punkrockhoe:** horrible idea 0/10

 

 **detective_childs:** leT ME FINISH 

 **detective_childs:** and i think we should all work together

 

 **ahendrix:**...

 

 **punkrockhoe:** absolutely not

 

 **goldenratio:** wait that's actually really smart, beth!

 

 **tonythetiger:** less work for me so i'm all for it 

 

 **detective_childs:** alllliiiii???

 

 **punkrockhoe:** alison you know you hate all of us don't agree with her just cuz you're shagging

 

 **ahendrix:** WE ARE NOT 

 

 **tonythetiger:** everyone knows you are

 

 **mikas:** even i know

 

 **detective_childs:** gr8 thanks miks

 

 ***krystal*:** hey guys what color should i paint my nails

 

 **punkrockhoe:** BLACK

 

 **goldenratio:** you should do like nail art

 

 **detective_childs:** we're getting off topic

 

 **ahendrix:**  Pink!!!

 

 **detective_childs:** -_-

 

 **ahendrix:** Sorry

 

 **tonythetiger:** rainbow

 

 **detective_childs:** i'm gonna kill you all

 

 **punkrockhoe:** hahahahahaa 

 **punkrockhoe:** lets all ignore beth

 

 **detective_childs:** sarah manning i will drive to your house right now 

 

 **punkrockhoe:** do it 

 

 **detective_childs** removed  **punkrockhoe** from the conversation.

 **goldenratio** added  **punkrockhoe** to the conversation.

 

 **goldenratio:** you two are tearing this family apart

 

 **punkrockhoe:** good

 

 **ahendrix:** I have to babysit soon are we working together or not 

 **ahendrix:** say 'yes' if you think we should

 

 **detective_childs:** if your answer is anything but yes you can go die

 

 **tonythetiger:** yea

 

 **goldenratio:** yes!

 

 **mikas:** sure i guess

 

 ***krystal*:** idk what's going on lol

 ***krystal*:** but like why not

 

 **punkrockhoe:** fuck you guys for real 

 

 **RachelDuncan:** I almost got kicked out of a meeting because of this nonsense. Are you people 5 years old?

 

 **detective_childs:** okay rach gets the final say on whether we work together

 

 **punkrockhoe:** rachel please

 

 **RachelDuncan:** Miss Bowles says the group has to have 10 members. And unless I'm blind this group only has 9. Too bad

 

 **punkrockhoe:** (:

 

 **goldenratio:** umm may i just butt in really quick and add that i have a girlfriend who's available to join

 

 **punkrockhoe:** NO. 

 **punkrockhoe:** nononONONONO

 **punkrockhoe:** NOOOOOOOOOOOOOo

 

 **detective_childs:** does she even speak english

 

 **goldenratio:**  ofc she does, she lives in toronto

 

 **punkrockhoe:** i don't give a fuck if she speaks ALIEN she's not working with us i will dip so fast

 

 **detective_childs:** she's lived here for 0.5 seconds maybe she meant to go to quebec and got lost

 **detective_childs:** also holy shit sarah does that mean you're working with us

 

 **goldenratio:** she's been here for a month but alright

 

 **punkrockhoe:**  definitley not if frenchie's joining 

 

 ***krystal*:**  aww delphine is so sweet though! she helps me all the time in biology!

 

 **punkrockhoe:**  ask me if i give a flying fuck

 **punkrockhoe:**  of course the dumbass likes the baguette

 

 **detective_childs:** woaaaaah harsh

 

 **ahendrix:** Watch your profanity i'm around children

 

 ***krystal*:**  funny my gpa's higher than your body count

 

 **detective_childs:** wOOAAH REKT

 

 **punkrockhoe:**  i can't even be mad that was good krystal

 

 **goldenratio:**  i'm adding delphine

 

 **punkrockhoe:**  cos i'll beat your ass 

 

 **goldenratio** added **delphinecherie**  to the conversation. 

 **punkrockhoe**  left the conversation. 

 **detective_childs** added **punkrockhoe**  to the conversation.

 

 **delphinecherie:** qu'est-ce que c'est?

 

 **punkrockhoe:**  fuck

 

 **goldenratio:**  hi babe

 

 **detective_childs:** well anyways hi delphine you wanna work with us on our senior project

 

 **punkrockhoe:**  please say no

 

 **tonythetiger:**  damn is it just me or did this gm get hotter 

 

 **goldenratio:**  watch it buddy

 

 ***krystal*:**  hi delphine!

 

 **delphinecherie:**  yes of course i will work with you (: bonjour cosima et krystal!

 

 **mikas:**  are you actually french

 

 **delphinecherie:**  from what i am aware, yes

 

 **goldenratio:**  isn't she just the cutest???

 

 **punkrockhoe:**  no

 

 **ahendrix:**  Sarah be nice

 

 **punkrockhoe:**  aren't you supposed to be babysitting or something

 

 **detective_childs:** you can text and watch kids at the same time

 

 **punkrockhoe:**  not properly 

 

 **detective_childs:** how would you know

 **detective_childs:** planning on becoming a mother soon, eh?

 

 **punkrockhoe:**  elizabeth childs i swear to god 

 

 **ahendrix:**  Stop cursing 

 

 **detective_childs** renamed the conversation **"pg-13 insults only, violators will be terminated"**.

 

 **goldenratio:**  pg-13 doesn't eliminate cursing

 

 **detective_childs:** shut up nerd 

 

 **punkrockhoe:**  rachel where are you why aren't you defending me

 **punkrockhoe:**  i keep getting roasted and you're the only one who likes me 

 

 **RachelDuncan:** You can handle yourself, can you not?

 

 **delphinecherie:** salut, rachel!

 

 **RachelDuncan:** Delphine.

 

 **detective_childs:** whenever rachel says anything i swear there's a gust of cold wind

 

 **RachelDuncan:** Haha. So funny.

 

 **punkrockhoe:** rayray doesn't fancy the bants

 **punkrockhoe:** see now you know how i feel 

 

 **detective_childs:** sarah ask helena if she wants to help us

 

 **punkrockhoe:** she'll do whatever i do 

 

 **detective_childs:** seems fake but okay

 

 **goldenratio:** apparently you've never seen sarah and helena camping before

 

 **detective_childs:** why do you assholes ALWAYS bring that up i had to take my driving exam i'm SORRY i was BUSY 

 

 **ahendrix:** We never purposefully mention it to hurt your feelings 

 

 **punkrockhoe:** let's not talk about it 

 

 **tonythetiger:** let's talk about it 

 

 ***** **krystal** ***:** excuse me what

 

 **goldenratio:** sorry krystal this trip was a while ago we didn't know you or mika 

 **goldenratio:** can i tell her the story

 

 **detective_childs:** who are you asking 

 

 **goldenratio:** sarah obviously 

 

 **ahendrix:** Is it necessary

 

 **punkrockhoe:** it's definitely not necessary 

 

 **RachelDuncan:** To make an excruciatingly long story short; Sarah made out with a random guy on the campgrounds and Helena felt the need to ALSO makeout with the same said guy. Made for some awkward memories

 

 **punkrockhoe:** RCAHEL COME ON

 

 ***krystal*:** HAHHAHAHAHAHHA

 ***krystal*:** OMG 

 

 **mikas:**  did he have herpes

 

 **RachelDuncan:** If he did I would've gotten it by now

 

 **detective_childs:** ew that's extra^

**punkrockhoe:** stfu beth you're banging an en route suburban mom

 

 **ahendrix:** At least I have my priorities sorted out

 

 **goldenratio:** this is getting so hostile jesus

**delphinecherie:** mon chiot, may i come over later?  

 

 **goldenratio:** of course ;)

**detective_childs:** GET A ROOM

 

 **punkrockhoe:** GET ANOTHER COUNTRY

 

 ***krystal*:** what are you guys planning on doing?? 

 

 **punkrockhoe:** each other

 

 **goldenratio:**  we'remarathoning the x-files

 

 **detective_childs:**  this groupchat will consist of messages purely about the project leave the PORN to yourselves nerds 

 

 **tonythetiger:** the last time anyone talked about the project was when delphine got added

 

 **detective_childs:** eXACTLY 

 **detective_childs:** WE HAVE 0% OF IT DONE 

 **detective_childs:** IT'S DUE IN 3 WEEKS 

 

 **RachelDuncan:** Shall we plan the meeting dates? I have to check my schedule in advanced.

 

 **punkrockhoe:** ffs 

 

 **ahendrix:** Me too 

 

 **detective_childs:** what sarah said 

 

 **mikas:** i can hack into the teacher's database and add a grade in for ours 

 

 **tonythetiger:** yeah because it wouldn't be suspicious at all that the group with the hacker has an a and no project 

 

 **mikas:** i didn't say i'd give us an A did i? 

 

 **detective_childs:** it would be 100x easier to just finish the project

 

 **mikas:** i think you're underestimating me 

 

 **detective_childs:** oh miks i would never 

 

 **punkrockhoe:** beth is right let's just throw some shit together and turn it in

 

 **ahendrix:** Not happening!

 

 **goldenratio:** yeah delphine and i are planning on actually going to college so we aren't too keen on failing

 

 **punkrockhoe:** was that shade? did you just shade me? 

 

 **detective_childs:** HAH i'M 

 

 **punkrockhoe** renamed the conversation  **"stop being mean to sarah or she'll kill you"**.

 **detective_childs** renamed the conversation  **"sarah roast session.... GO"**.

 

 **punkrockhoe:** why are you the way that you are

 

 **detective_childs:** i can't help that i'm perfect

 

 ***krystal*:** i won't call this roasting as much as i'll call it a suggestion but sarah you really should remove your makeup on like a daily basis

 

 **punkrockhoe:** bloody cHRIST krystal i dIDN'T ASK

 

 ***krystal*:** i never said you had to take my advice but i'm basically a beauty professional so  

 

 **RachelDuncan:** Alright so I'll just reserve Saturday for pre-planning? Sounds good.

 

 **detective_childs:** kay das cool  

 

 **ahendrix:** I have theatre practice until 2 

 

 **tonythetiger:** of course you do

 

 **ahendrix:** Don't belittle me!

 

 **goldenratio:** delphine says she's able to make it and so am i

 

 **mikas:** unless the security of my laptop is threatened i should be free 

 

 **punkrockhoe:** i'm gonna be dead that day sorry mates

 

 **detective_childs:** bring helena with you sar

 

 **punkrockhoe:** god dammit fine

 

 **punkrockhoe** renamed the conversation  **"sarah hates everyone here"**.


	2. amount of senior project accompished- 0.5% (in other words, nothing has changed)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> sarah gets drunk and the whole group is going to fail at this rate 
> 
> ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> character key in case you forgot somehow: 
> 
> detective_childs: beth  
> ahendrix: alison  
> punkrockhoe: sarah  
> goldenratio: cosima  
> delphinecherie: delphine  
> mikas: m.k.  
> tonythetiger: tony  
> *krystal*: krystal  
> RachelDuncan: rachel

**detective_childs:** remind me to never work with any of you again

 

 **ahendrix:** Elizabeth don't act like none of this was your fault

 

 **detective_childs:** the bourbon was 500% sarah's fault don't even @ me

 

 **ahendrix:** You and Sarah were the only two that got wasted please explain to me how that excludes you

 

 **detective_childs:** cosima was entirely baked!!! ask anyone!!!

 

 **punkrockhoe:** hell yeah she was 

 **punkrockhoe:** you better yell at her too 

 

 **ahendrix:** Alright, well she's a functioning junkie and you two are most definitely not functioning alcoholics 

 

 **detective_childs:** we weren't THAT drunk

 

 **goldenratio:** yes

 **goldenratio:** yes you absolutely were

 

 **tonythetiger:** listen to alison, you two guys were completely off it 

 

 **punkrockhoe:** i've had worse hangovers

 **punkrockhoe:** this one was bloody pre-k level shit 

 

 **mikas:** where did you even manage to find alcohol

 

 **detective_childs:** i'm basically 19 that's how

 

 **delphinecherie:** j'ai pensé you had to BE 19 to purchase spirits, no? 

 

 **goldenratio:** look at how precious she is 

 

 **punkrockhoe:** wow how cute she can't even speak english properly 

 

 **RachelDuncan:** She brings up a fair point, considering how Beth wants to be a police officer but is willing to break the law...

 

 **detective_childs:** um it's not like i TOLD anyone i was 19 i just deceived them

 

 **punkrockhoe:** yeah rachel she DECEIVED them 

 

 ***krystal*:** i've tricked people into accepting expired coupons it's basically the same thing

 

 **ahendrix:** I wouldn't consider breaking the law and getting $1 off on makeup to be the same thing

 

 ***krystal*:** same idea 

 

 **punkrockhoe:** yeah alISOn smae IDEA

 

 **detective_childs:** oh god

 **detective_childs:**...sarah

 **detective_childs:** did you finish off the bottle just now

 

 **punkrockhoe:** no

 

 **detective_childs:** you fucking did 

 **detective_childs:** shiT C'MON SARAH 

 

 **RachelDuncan:** Are you seriously suggesting that you left the whiskey with Sarah? The one person who's most prone to drink it all?

 **RachelDuncan:** How stupid do you have to be?

 

 **tonythetiger:** jesus christ not again

 

 ***krystal*:** is it bad that i'm laughing

 

 **mikas:** no i am too 

 

 **detective_childs:** OKAY I TAKE FULL RESPONSIBILITY BUT IF SHE DIES I'M LEAVING THE COUNTRY 

 

 **ahendrix:** I cannot believe

 

 **punkrockhoe:** im fnie guys don'ty ou worry ur pretty litlte souls

 

 **detective_childs:** should i like

 **detective_childs:** go help her or something

 

 **tonythetiger:** i'd say yes 

 

 **goldenratio:** for sure  

 

 **ahendrix:** So first you and Sarah ruin our workday with your DAY DRINKING

 **ahendrix:** And then you commit manslaughter 

**detective_childs:** alcohol poisoning isn't manslaughter alison ffs

 **detective_childs:** who here actually knows the law?

 **detective_childs:** the answer is me don't test me 

 

 **punkrockhoe:** homicide more liek hOMOcide ahah

 

 **detective_childs:** thank god she's alive

 

 ***krystal*:** you could've at least shared

 

 **detective_childs:** getting sarah to share ANYTHING is hard 

 **detective_childs:** but alcohol??? good luck bro

 

 **RachelDuncan:** What a mess...

 

 **detective_childs:** i'll include myself in that comment considering i kinda caused it

 

 **mikas:** make her drink water 

 

 **detective_childs:** i'm not making her do anything she'll slap me again

 

 **ahendrix:** I can't say you didn't deserve it

 

 **detective_childs:** thanks for your always pleasant input ali

 

 **ahendrix:** Don't be rude

 

 **tonythetiger:** are you at her house yet

 

 **detective_childs:** just left mine, why? 

 

 **tonythetiger:** prop her head up so she doesn't suffocate on her vomit

 

 **ahendrix:** STOP TEXTING AND DRIVING

 

 **detective_childs:** okay lol

 

 **delphinecherie:** cheeky

 

 **goldenratio:** aren't we all

 

 **delphinecherie:** well you especially are, mon amour <3

 

 **punkrockhoe:** i may be drnuk but i can still telk you to shtu the fuc k up

 

 **goldenratio:** hey sar is helena there? 

 

 **punkrockhoe:** maybie

 

 **RachelDuncan:** If you're even beginning to imply that Helena can help her you're wrong 

 

 **detective_childs:** it's fine i just pulled in

 

 **mikas:** that was fast

 

 **detective_childs:** i live literally 2 minutes away from her 

 **detective_childs:** what the fuck do i do now

 

 **RachelDuncan:** Go inside.

 

 **detective_childs:** i'm gonna block you

 

 ***krystal*:** omg record her doing parkour or something

 ***krystal*:** and then send the videos to us 

 

 **ahendrix:** Yes, let's exploit sarah like it's nothing

 

 ***krystal*:** it was just an idea jeez

 

 **detective_childs:** 3 seconds in her house and she's already trying to make out with me

 **detective_childs:** WHOSE MANS IS THIS

 

 **RachelDuncan:** You all owe me five dollars!

 

 **detective_childs:** um what

 

 **ahendrix:** Gosh darnit 

 

 **tonythetiger:** rachel bet that sarah would attempt to kiss you yesterday while you two were drunk and i guess this counts

 

 **mikas:** i'm dEAD 

 

 **goldenratio:** HOLY SHIT HHAHHAH 

 

 **delphinecherie:** ah but i only have euros with me at the moment

 **delphinecherie:** close enough i suppose

 

 **RachelDuncan:** I'll take whatever but a bet is a bet and I am the winner

 

 **detective_childs:** i despise you 

 **detective_childs:** and sarah 

 

 **ahendrix:** Someone is bitteeer

 

 ***krystal*:** when is beth not salty 

 

 **tonythetiger:** honestly never

 

 **detective_childs:** sOMEBOdy hLep ME ist's SARAH 

 **detective_childs:** BeTH TOOK MY PHNOE 

 

 **goldenratio:** this is what i like to call entertainment 

 

 **ahendrix:** I want to feel bad but I just don't 

 

 **punkrockhoe:** she's being an annoying SHITHEAD 

 **punkrockhoe:** she stole my phone and ran somewhere

 **punkrockhoe:** i have no idea where she went

 

 **RachelDuncan:** Check under the cupboards 

 

 **punkrockhoe:** oh christ

 **punkrockhoe:** SHE'S STREAKING

 

 ***krystal*:** SEND PICS

 

 **punkrockhoe:** NO

 

 **goldenratio:** i feel like beth's current situation is more suited for rachel

 

 **RachelDuncan:** Nah I'm good.

 

 **punkrockhoe:** FUCK YOU 

 

 **ahendrix:** Don't let her go outside, she'll get hypothermia and die

 

 **punkrockhoe:** I FEEL LIKE THAT'S THE BEST IDEA AT THIS POINT

 

 **ahendrix:** Elizabeth!!!

 

 **punkrockhoe:** DON'T "ELIZABETH" ME I'M TRYING MY BEST 

 **punkrockhoe:** I'M ALSO SEEING MORE PARTS OF SARAH THAN I EVER INTENDED TO

 

 **RachelDuncan:** Have fun!

 

 **punkrockhoe:** RACHEL QUIT IT

 

 **delphinecherie:** what is streaking exactly 

 

 **goldenratio:** honey it's basicallyà poil

 

 **delphinecherie:** oooooohhhh 

 **delphinecherie:** oui, send pictures!

 

 **detective_childs:** i finally got it back jesus christ 

 **detective_childs:** delphine and krystal you two play dirty i'll never get drunk around you again 

 

 ***krystal*:** c'mooon it was funny we just wanted a better mental picture

 

 **delphinecherie:** exactement!

 

 **detective_childs:** mhm sure

 **detective_childs:** tell that to the JUDGE

 

 **punkrockhoe:** tHE JUDEG

 

 **detective_childs:** sarah go to sleep and put your phone down i literally just tucked you in

 

 **goldenratio:** aWWWWWW

 

 **detective_childs:** don't even start you assholes

 

 **ahendrix:** :') So cute

 

 **RachelDuncan:** If I could feel things I would feel happiness

 

 **detective_childs** left the conversation. 

 **mikas** added  **detective_childs** to the conversation. 

 

 **detective_childs:** mikaaa let me die in peace

 

 **mikas:** never 

 

 **tonythetiger:** no one leaves until the project is done

 

 **detective_childs:** oh god don't remind me 

 

 **ahendrix:** We wouldn't have to remind you if you didn't like alcohol so much 

 

**detective_childs:** _touché_

 

 **detective_childs** renamed the conversation  **"getting drunk is better than graduating"**.

 

 **punkrockhoe:** yES

 

 **detective_childs:** SARAHWHAT DID I SAY

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i'm planning on trying to update this weekly so let's see how that goes!!
> 
> also literally all my finals are this week so please wish me luck & bonne chance to anyone taking theirs soon, too!


	3. amount of senior project accomplished- they're getting there?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> half the group wants to do the project online and the other half wants to do it irl but they need a tie breaker bc krystal won't choose 
> 
> aka helena makes an appearance

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'M SO SORRY I DIDn'T POST ON SUNDAY BUT I'M TRYING OKAY 
> 
> also i'm putting it one more time bc i love u and support your forgetfulness <333
> 
> detective_childs: beth  
> ahendrix: alison  
> punkrockhoe: sarah  
> goldenratio: cosima  
> delphinecherie: delphine  
> mikas: m.k.  
> tonythetiger: tony  
> *krystal*: krystal  
> helenaluvsfood@gmail.com: helena  
> RachelDuncan: rayray

**tonythetiger:** <https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=G--VfuI0fNs>

 

 **detective_childs:** i'll pretend you didn't send that

 

 **punkrockhoe:** why did those guys start speaking spanish in the middle

 **punkrockhoe:** wait was high school musical in spanish

 

 **detective_childs:** i'll also pretend you didn't just say that was spanish

 

 **RachelDuncan:** What level of dumbassery? 

 

 **punkrockhoe:** definitely not the one that allows the word "dumbassery" that's for sure

 

 **ahendrix:** Tony has a point

 **ahendrix:** We do need to get our heads into the game

 

 **punkrockhoe:** if it isn't spanish what the hell is it

 

 **mikas:** german 

 

 **punkrockhoe:** of course the swedish person knows

 

 **detective_childs:** SARAH FUCJING

 

 **mikas:** i'm 

 **mikas:** literally finnish? 

 

 ***krystal*:** anD I'M THE DUMB ONE?????

 

 **punkrockhoe:** i feel bloody attacked rn 

 

 **detective_childs:** you deserve it

 

 **punkrockhoe:** well she's the european one is what i meant 

 

 **delphinecherie:** d'accord, i see 

 

 **punkrockhoe:** listen frenchy

 **punkrockhoe:** i didn't ask

 

 **goldenratio:** i know we stopped talking about hsm but can we all agree that the song about baseball is actually super gay

 

 **punkrockhoe:** i'll show you how i swing (;

 

 **detective_childs:** YOU'LL NEVER KNOW

 

 **punkrockhoe:** OH I KNOW 

 

 **ahendrix:** We're not finishing this project are we 

 

 **tonythetiger:** ryan and chad are super gay

 

 **punkrockhoe:** chad is BI

 **punkrockhoe:** #stoptheerasure

 

 **delphinecherie:** à cent pour cent

 

 **goldenratio:** possible rejection from more than one gender must be fun

 

 **punkrockhoe:** yup 

 **punkrockhoe:** always

 

 ***krystal*:** but if you think about it anyone can get rejected by more than one gender

 

 **goldenratio:** okay true 

 

 **detective_childs:** lets! get! into! gender! politics!

 

 **punkrockhoe:** no

 

 **tonythetiger:** i hate this whole gm

 

 **RachelDuncan:** Alison, want to work on this together since we're the only two who care anymore?

 

 **ahenrix:** Yup

 

 **mikas:** wait i'm helping 

 

 **delphinecherie:** hey moi aussi!!

 

 **detective_childs:** i think we should do a google slides presentation so i don't have to go anywhere

 **detective_childs:** alsobc it's icy as shit out and i don't want to bust my ass

 

 **punkrockhoe:** i second that mate

 

 **goldenratio:** samesies

 

 **ahendrix:** So we'll take a vote then

 

 **detective_childs:** i vote we do it online

 

 **RachelDuncan:** No shit!

 

 **punkrockhoe:** so you agree?

 

 **RachelDuncan:** No, the internet is for lazy people who can't finish things in person

 

 **goldenratio:** wow um that was a low blow

 

 **detective_childs** renamed the conversation  **"durr hburr technology is bad fire is scary and thomas edison was a witch"**. 

 

 **delphinecherie:** je ne comprends pas 

 

 **goldenratio:** i'll explain it to you later babe

 

 **punkrockhoe:** *vomits*

 **punkrockhoe:** let's just do slides guys it's so much easier

 

 **ahendrix:** Easier isn't always better Sarah

 

 **punkrockhoe:** are you constantly on mom mode™ all the time or somethin?

 

 **ahendrix:** It's a good thing I am or else we'd all be crashing and burning

 

 **goldenratio:** love the confidence 

 

 **detective_hilds:** i love it when you all shut up 

 

 **punkrockhoe:** spicy aren't we, beth 

 

 **detective_childs:** ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯

 

 **RachelDuncan:** For Christ's sake are we doing it in person or not???

 

 **goldenratio:** nah

 

 **ahendrix:** YEs

 

 **delphinecherie:** don't hate me, ma bibiche

 **delphinecherie:** but i don't think doing it online is the best idea

 

 **punkrockhoe:** lmao cos ur girlfriend just called you her bitch

 

 **tonythetiger:** hhahahah

 

 **goldenratio:** it's a term of endearment you uncultered fucks

 

 **detective_childs:** ooooh someone's angry 

 **detective_childs:** (maybe it has to do with the fact that her gf calls her bad words)

 

 **delphinecherie:** :(

 

 **goldenratio:** i despise all of you

 

 **mikas:** i didn't even say anything

 

 ***krystal*:** ME NEITHER 

 

 **ahendrix:** That's a problem because we're taking a vote

 

 **mikas:** don't you know anything about me??

 **mikas:** i'm doing it online

 **mikas:** duh 

 

 **ahendrix:** Tony?

 

 **tonythetiger:** i've been sleeping for like 26 hours so i should get out of the house

 

 **detective_childs:** oh tony my sweets how have you forsaken me

 

 **tonythetiger:** sorry bethers

 

 **punkrockhoe:** aight well krystal hasn't voted

 

 **detective_childs:** KRYSTAL UR UP

 

 ***krystal*:** huh

 

 **delphinecherie:** what would you rather do 

 

 ***krystal*:** oh 

 ***krystal*:** i don't really care 

 

 **RachelDuncan:** Okay but you have to choose

 

 ***krystal*:** uh why

 

 **punkrockhoe:**...bc you're the last one

 

 ***krystal*:** ugh but like i don't wanna

 

 **detective_childs:** wait!! 

 

 **punkrockhoe:** what

 

 **detective_childs:** helena

 

 **punkrockhoe:** nope

 **punkrockhoe:** not happening

 

 **detective_childs:** sarah fucking manning you better teach helena how to text and fast

 

 **ahendrix:** Is that really a good idea

 

 **punkrockhoe:** no

 

 **detective_childs:** yes

 

 **tonythetiger:** it would help 

 

 **detective_childs:** there's my main guy comin' through

 **detective_childs:** i knew you had it in you

 

 **tonythetiger:** <3

 

 **goldenratio:** it's not the worst idea

 

 **punkrockhoe:** jfc fine

 

 **detective_childs:** YAAAAAY

 

 **ahendrix:** We don't have enough time to be teaching a person how to use a phone

 

 **detective_childs:** well it's a good thing time is an allusion then

 

 **ahendrix:**...

 

 **helenaluvsfood@gmail.com:** helo 

 

 **goldenratio:** if you ask me that was pretty fast

 

 **RachelDuncan:** I should honestly remove myself now, I can already tell the grammar will be horrendous

 

 **detective_childs:** gosh lighten up gwumpy pants

 

 **RachelDuncan:** I will kill you.

 

 **detective_childs:** you'll get arrested 

 

 **RachelDuncan:** They'll never find your body. 

 

 **helenaluvsfood@gmail.com:** bodys are easy to hide beth childs

 

 **detective_childs:** jesus helena don't side with this bitch

 **detective_childs:** i'm the one who suggested we add you

 

 **punkrockhoe:** helena sides with anyone who likes murder

 **punkrockhoe:** it's probably a sign that she's a psychopath 

 **punkrockhoe:** but who's keeping track

 

 **detective_childs:** well that's gr8 

 

 **ahendrix:** Yeah, yeah. Whatever, just ask her what she thinks about the project

 

 **goldenratio:** why don't you 

 

 **ahendrix:** Because I 

 **ahendrix:** Um

 

 **punkrockhoe:** she's terrified of helena that's why lmao 

 

 **tonythetiger:** as she should be 

 

 **punkrockhoe:** you too?

 **punkrockhoe:** i never expected you to be scared of anything 

 

 **tonythetiger:** she's bitten EVERYONE in this group message sans mika 

 

 **mikas:** wait really am i the only one 

 

 **tonythetiger:** YES 

 

 ***krystal*:** we've all been traumatized here

 

 **delphinecherie:** i don't recall her biting me?

 

 **tonythetiger:** she will just wait 

 **tonythetiger:** she probably thinks you taste like croissants or some shit

 

 **goldenratio:** that's not entirely false

 

 **delphinecherie:** COSIMA

 

 **helenaluvsfood@gmail.com:** i love to eat french breads 

 

 **punkrockhoe:** yup delphine you're next

 

 **RachelDuncan:** Okay since all of you can't stay on track for more than .2 seconds, I'll just fucking do it

 **RachelDuncan:** Helena, do you want to work in person or would you rather work online?

 

 **helenaluvsfood@gmail.com:** i would like to see my friends

 

 **punkrockhoe:** helena how could you betray me like this

 

 **detective_childs:**...me too the fuck 

 

 **ahendrix:** ALrighty, guess we're going to attempt this again 

 

 **detective_childs:** screw you guys i'm bringing more booze

 

 **punkrockhoe:** HELL YEAH 

 

 **goldenratio:** can't wait 

 

 **ahendrix:** I need a 3 day long nap 

 

 **punkrockhoe:** i need to be in a coma 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thank you my sweet chicken nugget for reading this yet again, you have no idea how much i love your cute little face
> 
> also my finals went SUPER well so thank you for the helpful wishes (:


	4. amount of senior project accomplished- at least 30% ( but who's keeping track anymore?)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> beth has memes, helena creates chaos, and they all argue about pizza

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i'm a despicable human i deserve to suffer i know i know
> 
> if i'm being honest i don't really have any excuse as to why i haven't updated in more than 2 months, other than... wait for it... i'm a lazy dickhead!!! 
> 
> okay so enough depreciation, here's the update you deserve (but probably don't need)

**RachelDuncan:** I'm actually very surprised and oddly pleased with how much work we finished.

 

 **ahendrix:** And by "we" you must mean everyone but Helena and Sarah

 

 **detective_childs:** ~~~~i worked this time so i don't wanna hear any of that "ahhhh beth and sarah just fucked each other in the corner and didn't do their part" horseshit

 

 **RachelDuncan:** Well, if Sarah had bothered to SHOW UP, I'm sure that's exactly what you would've done.

 

 **detective_childs:** you can't blame me for stuff that's only hypothetical rayray duncs

 

 **punkrockhoe:** listen you assholes

 **punkrockhoe:** i'm not gonna show up to work on something i wasn't planning on doing in the first bloody damn place

 

 **ahendrix:** This is a fudging group project and your lack of contribution is very bothersome, Sarah!!

 

 **goldenratio:** you just  _know_ ali's mad when she uses the noncurse words

 

 **ahendrix:** I don't wanna hear it Cosima!

 

 **goldenratio:** heyheyhey at least i put in some effort

 **goldenratio:** i did about 20% of the work which is TWICE the amount i would've done if  _someone_ would've came

 

 **mikas:** at least we got anything done

 

 **punkrockhoe:** piss off 

 

 **RachelDuncan:** We need at least 3 to 4 more work days before we can even consider ourselves close to being finished. So we can't piss off just yet, Sarah.

 

 **detective_childs:** ooooh sexual tension

 

 ***krystal*:** hey i was supposed to like finish the project summary right 

 

 **ahendrix:** Correct..

 

 ***krystal*:**.. so like

 ***krystal*:** what's our project about again

 

 **punkrockhoe:** alright and i'm the awful one

 

 **detective_childs:** at least she's putting in effort 

 

 **punkrockhoe:** oi watch yourself 'lizabeth 

 

 **detective_childs:** cASH ME OUTSIDE HOW BOW DAH  

 

 **tonythetiger:** heya krystal do you want me to do it

 

 ***krystal*:** um no i just need to know what we're doing 

 

 **ahendrix:** Culture

 

 **delphinecherie:** comme français!!

 

 **punkrockhoe:** it's a pretty straight to the point topic delphine i don't think she needs pointers

 

 **goldenratio:** she's just hELPHING, SARAH

 

 **detective_childs:** jesus take a nap sarbear 

**punkrockhoe:** call me that again and you won't ever speak again

**tonythetiger:** damn she really is mad 

**punkrockhoe:** maybe it has somethin to do with the fact that all you twats keep yelling at me 

 **punkrockhoe:** i don't recall anyone yelling at helena

 

 **ahendrix:** Because you're supposed to be her ride

 

 **goldenratio:** first of all, helena can't drive

 **goldenratio:** second of all, how in the fuck could she find the library by herself

 

 **punkrockhoe:** she's not an infant

 

 **detective_childs:** can't argue with that she's been to jail at least twice

**RachelDuncan:** Okay well you're not an infant either, Sarah. If you want to get credit for the project you need to pull your weight.

 

 **punkrockhoe:** I NEVER ASKED FOR CREDIT FOR FUCKS SAKES I NEVER EVEN WANTED TO DO THE PROJECT AT ALL 

 

 **detective_childs:** yikedy yikes i think i prefer sarah drunk

 

 **punkrockhoe:** suck a dick

 

 **ahendrix:** Can we stop cursing for 3 minutes?? Christ on a cracker! 

 

 **delphinecherie:** does merde count

 

 **goldenratio:** you can say whatever you want babe

 

 **punkrockhoe:** when will your bloody honey moon phase end 

 

 **ahendrix:** Let them have a moment

 

 **punkrockhoe:** you do realize they're probably shagging rn right ali 

 

 **delphinecherie:** non, non we are finishing physics work

 

 **tonythetiger:** "physics" 

 

 **detective_childs:** "work"

**goldenratio:** you guys are pervs

 

 ***krystal*:** what cultures are we doing

 

 **detective_childs:** ALL OF THEm

 

 **ahendrix:** European and Asian mostly 

**punkrockhoe:** aight so french tits and mika are doing their respective countries so i'll do the UK

 

 **goldenratio:** we're not doing america? 

 

 **RachelDuncan:** Why in the world would we? Their president's a basket case. 

**goldenratio:** okay true

***krystal*:** is russia part of asia

 

 **ahendrix:** yes

 

 ***krystal*:** so helena can do russia!!

 

 **punkrockhoe:** she's not bloody russian

 **punkrockhoe:** she's ukrainian 

 **punkrockhoe:** don't ever let her hear you call her russian

**detective_childs:** last time she tried to kill my cat 

 

 **tonythetiger:** BETH YOU HAVE A CAT????

 

 **detective_childs:** i almost didn't 

 

 **mikas:** her cat is amazing and if i wasn't allergic to cats i'd steal it 

 

 **detective_childs:** no you would NOT she's MINE

**punkrockhoe:** ay rach i just realized you're from the UK too 

 

 **RachelDuncan:** You didn't _just_ realize that, Sarah. 

 

 **punkrockhoe:** i kinda did lmao

 

 **detective_childs:** honestly it's hard to tell bc sarah's accent is trashy but rachel's is classy 

 

 **tonythetiger:** beth the poet 

 

 **punkrockhoe:** fuck yourself 

 

 **RachelDuncan:** It doesn't matter, anyway. I'm doing Taiwan. 

 

 **punkrockhoe:** i thought u were doing me

 

 **detective_childs:** SHIT AHHAAHA

 

 **ahendrix:** ... 

 **ahendrix:** I'm doing Italy in case any of you forgot

 

 **punkrockhoe:** italy and france are the same 

 

 **delphinecherie:** take that back 

 

 **punkrockhoe:** how about no

 

 **delphinecherie:** ferme ta gueule...

 

 **punkrockhoe:** HEY COS WHAT DID SHE JUST CALL ME 

**goldenratio:** she didn't call you anything calm down

 **goldenratio:** it means...shut the fuck up? i think 

 

 **delphinecherie:** aww mon ange, you remembered!! 

 

 **goldenratio:** of course i did  <3 

**punkrockhoe:** you two insult me and then act gross and expect me to be nice

 

 **detective_childs** renamed the conversation **"sarah hates love"**. 

 

 **punkrockhoe:** not a lie

 

 **ahendrix:** Beth, are you still doing Japan? 

 

 **detective_childs:** i'll decide later

**ahendrix:** If you don't decide now you'll never do it

 

 **detective_childs:** if i wait to do it last minute it only takes a minute

<http://imgur.com/a/3AKCc>

 

 **tonythetiger:** beth no

 

 **detective_childs:** due in 2 weeks, do in 2 weeks

 

 **RachelDuncan:** Tell Helena that she's doing Ukraine, Sarah

 

 **punkrockhoe:** she's in this fuckin groupchat in case you forgot

 **punkrockhoe:** she's just not really sure how to reply

 **punkrockhoe:** everytime anyone texts in this her phone goes off and she hisses at it

 

 **RachelDuncan:** Great. Well she has a job and as do you, so I'd advise that you quit screwing around.

 

 **detective_childs:** i am illiterate therefore i cannot

 

 **punkrockhoe:** me 2

 

 **mikas:** helena needs someone to genuinely teach her how phones work and i'm completely willing

 

 **punkrockhoe:** i would not recommend that 

 

 **mikas:** how come

 

 **punkrockhoe:** to put it bluntly

 **punkrockhoe:** you are very passive and helena is very not

 

 ***krystal*:** i'm passive too and helena lets me paint her nails

 

 **punkrockhoe:** mhm that was one time and she was hopped up on painkillers from her wisdom teeth

 

 **helenaluvsfood@gmail.com:** yes i recall my tooths removal from my face

 

 **detective_childs:** yaaaaaasssss

 

 **tonythetiger:** she has arrived

 

 **punkrockhoe:**  

**detective_childs:** alright anyways who has frozen pizza at their maison??

 

 **delphinecherie:** i saw french 

 **delphinecherie:** oh

 **delphinecherie:** that sounds _barbaric_ who freezes pizza 

 

 **ahendrix:** Hey Helena are you able to do the Ukraine for your part of the project?

 

 **helenaluvsfood@gmail.com:** i would like pizzas 

 

 **punkrockhoe:** what did i tell u?? she has one goal in life and it's to eat

 

 **detective_childs:** rt

 

 **helenaluvsfood@gmail.com:** PIZZA

 

 **RachelDuncan:** That sounds like my cue to leave.

 

 **punkrockhoe:** lame

 

 **RachelDuncan:**  That's not what you said last night

 

 **tonythetiger:** nice

 **tonythetiger:** the pizza part not the lesbian part

 **tonythetiger:** i'm not into fetishization 

**punkrockhoe:** *bi 

**detective_childs:** sarah hates being called a lesbian jot that down

 

 **goldenratio:** well i don't blame her it's not an easy life 

 

 **punkrockhoe:** everytime i do anything vaguely sexual i imagine it's joe strummer i'm doing it to 

 **punkrockhoe:** ...sooooo

 

 **RachelDuncan:** What The Fuck Sarah

 

 **detective_childs:** why would u say that in a gm with YOUR GIRLFRIEND

 

 **punkrockhoe:** she knows it's the damn truth and nothing can change that

 

 **ahendrix:** This is getting off track

 

 **goldenratio:** sorry ali but when has it ever been on track 

 

 **detective_childs:** i'll ask again

 **detective_childs:** who

 **detective_childs:** has 

 

 **mikas:** can you guys maybe chill my phone is about to break

**detective_childs:** ..frozen

 **detective_childs:** pizza

 

 **punkrockhoe:** why does it have to be frozen

 

 **detective_childs:** because when you burn it a little bit it tastes like homemade 

**tonythetiger:** who hurt you

**detective_childs:** no one asked u dipshit

***krystal*:** i'm going vegan for lint so i don't have any xxx

 

 **RachelDuncan:** Oh my Christ

 

 **ahendrix:** IT'S LENT 

**goldenratio:** krystal... are you even catholic? 

 

 ***krystal*:** i'm trying every religion at least once

 

 **detective_childs:** that's.. not actually a bad thing

 **detective_childs:** good for you krys

 

 **punkrockhoe:** if i had even a SMALL amount of my shit together 

 **punkrockhoe:** i might do that also

 

 **goldenratio:** science is the answer

 

 **delphinecherie:** vraiii 

 

 **ahendrix:** Can we NOT have this conversation?!? 

 

 **detective_childs:** watch your FUCKING language

 

 **ahendrix:** Literally what

 

 **detective_childs:**  oops i meant to send that after sarah said shit but everyone is texting rlly fast

 

 **ahendrix:** I need booze

 

 **detective_childs:** wow alicat that is the absolute last thing u need

 

 **punkrockhoe:** oi beth felix has a frozen pizza hidden in the basement 

 

 **helenaluvsfood@gmail.com:** nope

 

 **punkrockhoe:** what

 

 **helenaluvsfood@gmail.com:** it is in my stomak 

 

 **mikas:** i have a frozen pizza i totally didn't even see the original message 

 

 **goldenratio:** i'm still mad that you don't just order a damn pizza beth

**detective_childs:** fuck off cosima 

 **detective_childs:** MIKAAA CAN I COME OVER RIGHT NOW

 

 **mikas:** um sure 

 

 **tonythetiger:** me 2?? 

 

 **mikas:** i guess yea

 

 **helenaluvsfood@gmail.com:** I WANT TO COME 

 

 **mikas:** ok why don't all of you just drop in

 

 **punkrockhoe:** i can't tell if that was sarcasm or not but i literally have to come if helena is coming

**mikas:**...

 **mikas:** fine

 **mikas:** just don't bring any drugs

 

 **punkrockhoe** renamed the conversation  **"hangover part 4, bring every drug you can carry"**. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> welp she's finally updated  
> *lets out a deep breath*  
> je vous apprécie beaucoup, u know the drill <3


	5. amount of senior project accomplished- like maybe 50% but that's pushing it

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> sarah gets suspended,,, you'll NEVER guess how

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hiya babes i hope you are having a fantastic morning/day/night and i'm sorry this is chronically late and short but here it is anyway (:

**punkrockhoe:** i fucked up

 

 **detective_childs:** what did u do this time

 

 **ahendrix:** Emphasis on the "this time" 

 

 **mikas:** whatever it is i can probably fix it 

 

 **punkrockhoe:** mmm that's a solid no  

 

 **RachelDuncan:** Are you going to tell us or not?

 

 **detective_childs:** fr

 

 **punkrockhoe:** um well

 **punkrockhoe:** i may have a stash of alcohol in my locker

 **punkrockhoe:** and weed

 

 **ahendrix:** Am I even surprised at this point

 

 **detective_childs:** what the _fuck_

 

 **goldenratio:** who keeps weed in their locker lmao 

 

 **punkrockhoe:** you LITERALLY had some in yours like.. 3 weeks ago

 

 **goldenratio:** people change sarah

 

 **punkrockhoe:** whatever fair enough

 

 **tonythetiger:**...are you in trouble?

 

 **punkrockhoe:** that's what i'm bloody trying to figure out rn

 

 **detective_childs:** bippity boppity bitch ur screwed 

 

 **ahendrix:** Beth that is not helping 

 

 **punkrockhoe:** THANK YOU 

 

 **ahendrix:** Don't confuse that for sympathy Sarah

 **ahendrix:** What you've managed to get yourself into is dumb and irresponsible and I don't condone it for a second

 

 **detective_childs:** HAHAHA get REKT 

 

 ***krystal*:** hey are u at the school right now?

 

 **punkrockhoe:** ya

 

 ***krystal*:** can u bring me my jacket??

 ***krystal*:** i left it in my locker xx

 

 **punkrockhoe:** krystal, i'll say this as nicely as i can put it

 **punkrockhoe:** fuck to the no 

 

 ***krystal*:** sarahhhhh :(

 

 **punkrockhoe:** listen idek if i'll get out of this alive 

 **punkrockhoe:** well i mean i WILL because i'm a badass but

 

 **mikas:** you're probably only going to get suspended

 

 **RachelDuncan: "** Only"

 

 **mikas:** there _are_ worse punishments 

 **mikas:** i'm just saying

 

 **punkrockhoe:** the superintendent is a fucking bitch guys

 

 **detective_childs:** the SUPERINTENDENT is there?

 **detective_childs:** JESUS

**ahendrix:** Just knowing Sarah gives me anxiety i need to lay down

**tonythetiger:** what happened with the superbitch?

**punkrockhoe:** she said "liquor, sarah?? liquor?? it's your senior year blahblahblah" and i made a really funny joke so she got mad and left

**RachelDuncan:** Oh God

 

 **detective_childs:** well r u gonna tell us the joke or do we have to sit here all day 

**punkrockhoe:** liquor?! i don't even know her!!!! 

 

 **goldenratio:** c'mon sarah that wasn't even your best

 

 **punkrockhoe:** i could've come up with better but she dipped 

 **punkrockhoe:** now the bloody school brigade is chasing after her apologizing and shit

 

 **detective_childs:** looks like u really got yourself into a bind there, eh?

 

 **punkrockhoe:** oi how bout i come over and kick your ass

 

 **detective_childs:** i'll give you $3 and some frozen gum if you do come over 

 

 **punkrockhoe:** wait why?

 

 **detective_childs:** why is the gum frozen or why am i giving you it

 

 **punkrockhoe:** you know what just tell me both, you might as fucking well 

 

 **ahendrix:** I am generally okay with gentle curses but can you _please_  chill out with the hard f's?

 

 **tonythetiger:** she called it a hard f i'm screaming 

 

 **RachelDuncan:** "Gentle" curses

 

 **detective_childs:** well technically if you left rn it would be resisting capital punishment.. of sorts

 **detective_childs:** and last time helena came to my house she put gum in my freezer 

 **detective_childs:** you'd have to ask her why she did that i have no clue

 

 **punkrockhoe:** i'm leaving anyway so i might as well come visit 

 

 **goldenratio:** you have to be kidding

 

 **punkrockhoe:**..nope

 

 **mikas:** bad idea, sarah

 

 **punkrockhoe:** welp it's too late i'm walking out the door right now

 

 ***krystal*:** remember my jacket!!!

 

 **punkrockhoe:** the answer is still no 

 

 **delphinecherie:** i can take you to retrieve your jacket, krystal :D

 

 ***krystal*:** awww thank you del you're such an angel

 

 **punkrockhoe:** i just threw up

 

 **detective_childs:** rachel you can come over too

 

 **RachelDuncan:** I'm at a fitting, thanks.

 

 **detective_childs:** 4 what

 

 **RachelDuncan:** It's for a company and I doubt you know it.

 

 **detective_childs:** oooookay remind me to never ask ever again

 **detective_childs:** cos?

 

 **goldenratio:** sure why not

 

 **tonythetiger:** i appreciate the invitation but i'll have you know that mika and i are too busy to hang out today

 

 **detective_childs:** stop being a drama llama i was  _getting_ to you 

 **detective_childs:** and i'm guessing you want me to ask what you're busy with 

 

 **mikas:** we're plotting

 

 **punkrockhoe:** against?

 

 **mikas:** you

 **mikas:** just joking

 **mikas:** we're actually working on the project 

 

 **tonythetiger:** yeah we decided to team up on finland

 

 **detective_childs:** you and miks against a whole country? woooow you guys need ammo 

 

 **mikas:** no beth we're working on it together like 

 **mikas:** oh that was sarcasm i get it 

 

 **detective_childs:** yupwell cool good for you guys i haven't even started

 **detective_childs:** sarah can u pick up ali on your way here

 

 **punkrockhoe:** make it $4 and it's a deal

 

 **detective_childs:** ugh fine

 **detective_childs:** u tragic bitch

 

 **punkrockhoe:** what was that ?

 

 **detective_childs:** nothing!

 **detective_childs:** it was autocorrect, i meant to say "u lovely babe"

 

 **punkrockhoe:** mhm 

 

 **detective_childs** renamed the conversation  **"bitch"**. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i'd like to use this section to shoutout all the beautiful people who take the time to give this silly little story attention <3 u r truly the sweetest!! ALSO OB SEASON 5 TOMORROW WHO'S PUMPED


End file.
